Nickelodeon Friends Variety Pack 2
HUGE Nicktoons Schedule Changes Starting Tuesday 11/30! | Anime Superhero Forum Register Login Search Everywhere Threads This forum This thread Search titles only By: Search Advanced search… Everywhere Threads This forum This thread Search titles only By: Search Advanced… Menu Blog News Blog Channels Reviews Anime Comics, Etc. Digital Media Episode Recaps Events Featured Article For Kids Front Page Industry International Movies Opinion Superheroes Television Toon Zone Toons Toys Video Games 3D CGI Card Games Editorial Featured For Grown Ups Forums Giveaways Illustration Interviews Live-Action Memes Podcast Press Releases Social Software Videos Forums New posts Search forums Media Random Playlists What's new New posts New profile posts Latest activity Members Registered members Current visitors New profile posts Search profile posts Forums Log in Register Search Everywhere Threads This forum This thread Search titles only By: Search Advanced search… Everywhere Threads This forum This thread Search titles only By: Search Advanced… Sidebar New posts Search forums Sidebar Menu HUGE Nicktoons Schedule Changes Starting Tuesday 11/30! Thread starter Bryan Start date Nov 28, 2010 Enter to win two tickets to The Tale of The Princess Kaguya. Details here. Forums Cartoons The Nicktoons Forum JavaScript is disabled. For a better experience, please enable JavaScript in your browser before proceeding. Latest News & Videos Status Not open for further replies. 1 2 Next 1 of 2 Go to page Go Next Last B Bryan Administrator Moderator May 2, 2004 6,733 0 38 Nov 28, 2010 #1 This is what I (as a schedule follower for over 7 years now) get really excited about… HUGE (and last minute) schedule changes. Nicktoons is making some rather big changes starting this Tuesday, November 30 (not sure why not Monday, but whatever…). For now, these changes are via TV Guide, but I should have the official schedule grids sometime on Monday (to update the toonzone schedules section with). What’s back in a BIG way: The Fairly OddParents (seriously, we’ve gone from 2 hours per week to 11 hours!), Danny Phantom (from 1.5 hours per week to 9 hours!) What’s back but stuck late at night: Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, Wolverine and the X-Men, Three Delivery What’s greatly REDUCED: My Life as a Teenage Robot, The Troop, Rush Zone, Rugrats What’s greatly INCREASED: Avatar, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Fanboy & Chum Chum What’s GONE: Back at the Barnyard, El Tigre, Jimmy Neutron, The Secret Show, Speed Racer: The Next Generation, Kappa Mikey, Tak and the Power of Juju Here’s the day-by-day rundown of the schedule for now: All schedule changes are in RED Mondays (starting DECEMBER 6) 6:00AM Avatar 6:30AM Avatar 7:00AM Avatar 7:30AM Avatar 8:00AM Avatar 8:30AM Avatar 9:00AM Avatar 9:30AM Avatar 10:00AM The Mighty B! 10:25AM The Mighty B! 10:50AM The Mighty B! 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Invader ZIM 12:30PM Invader ZIM 1:00PM Invader ZIM 1:30PM Invader ZIM 2:00PM Invader ZIM 2:30PM Invader ZIM 3:00PM Avatar 3:30PM Avatar 4:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 4:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 5:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 5:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 6:00PM Zevo-3 6:30PM Zevo-3 7:00PM Avatar 7:30PM Avatar 7:55PM Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core 8:00PM Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core (NEW) 8:05PM Different shows each week 9:00PM Avatar 9:30PM Avatar 10:00PM Avatar 10:30PM Avatar 11:00PM Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core 11:05PM Different shows each week 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM The Troop 1:30AM Invader ZIM 2:00AM Invader ZIM 2:30AM CatDog 3:00AM CatDog 3:30AM CatDog 4:00AM CatDog 4:30AM CatDog 5:00AM CatDog 5:30AM CatDog Tuesdays (starting NOVEMBER 30) 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Danny Phantom 7:30AM Danny Phantom 8:00AM Danny Phantom 8:30AM Danny Phantom 9:00AM Avatar 9:30AM Avatar 10:00AM The Mighty B! 10:25AM The Mighty B! 10:50AM The Mighty B! 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Danny Phantom 12:30PM Danny Phantom 1:00PM Danny Phantom 1:30PM Danny Phantom 2:00PM Danny Phantom 2:30PM Danny Phantom 3:00PM Avatar 3:30PM Avatar 4:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 4:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 5:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 5:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 6:00PM The Fairly OddParents 6:30PM The Fairly OddParents 7:00PM Avatar 7:30PM Avatar 8:00PM Different shows each week 9:00PM Avatar 9:30PM Avatar 10:00PM Avatar 10:30PM Avatar 11:00PM Different shows each week 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM The Troop 1:30AM Invader ZIM 2:00AM Invader ZIM 2:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 3:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 3:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 4:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 4:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 5:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 5:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life Wednesdays (starting DECEMBER 1) 6:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 6:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 7:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 7:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 8:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 8:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 9:00AM Avatar 9:30AM Avatar 10:00AM The Mighty B! 10:25AM The Mighty B! 10:50AM The Mighty B! 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM The Fairly OddParents 12:30PM The Fairly OddParents 1:00PM The Fairly OddParents 1:30PM The Fairly OddParents 2:00PM The Fairly OddParents 2:30PM The Fairly OddParents 3:00PM Avatar 3:30PM Avatar 4:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 4:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 5:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 5:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 6:00PM T.U.F.F. Puppy 6:30PM Planet Sheen 7:00PM Avatar 7:30PM Avatar 8:00PM Different shows each week 9:00PM Avatar 9:30PM Avatar 10:00PM Avatar 10:30PM Avatar 11:00PM Different shows each week 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM The Troop 1:30AM Invader ZIM 2:00AM Invader ZIM 2:30AM Action League Now! 3:00AM Action League Now! 3:30AM Action League Now! 4:00AM Rugrats 4:30AM Rugrats 5:00AM Rugrats 5:30AM Rugrats Thursdays (starting DECEMBER 2) 6:00AM Zevo-3 6:30AM Zevo-3 7:00AM Zevo-3 7:30AM Zevo-3 8:00AM Zevo-3 8:30AM Zevo-3 9:00AM Avatar 9:30AM Avatar 10:00AM The Mighty B! 10:25AM The Mighty B! 10:50AM The Mighty B! 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Zevo-3 12:30PM Zevo-3 1:00PM Zevo-3 1:30PM Zevo-3 2:00PM Zevo-3 2:30PM Zevo-3 3:00PM Avatar 3:30PM Avatar 4:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 4:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 5:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 5:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 6:00PM Invader ZIM 6:30PM Invader ZIM 7:00PM Avatar 7:30PM Avatar 8:00PM Different shows each week 9:00PM Avatar 9:30PM Avatar 10:00PM Avatar 10:30PM Avatar 11:00PM Different shows each week 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core 1:05AM The Troop 1:30AM Invader ZIM 2:00AM Invader ZIM 2:30AM CatDog 3:00AM CatDog 3:30AM CatDog 4:00AM CatDog 4:30AM CatDog 5:00AM CatDog 5:30AM CatDog Fridays (starting DECEMBER 3) 6:00AM The Fairly OddParents 6:30AM The Fairly OddParents 7:00AM The Fairly OddParents 7:30AM The Fairly OddParents 8:00AM The Fairly OddParents 8:30AM The Fairly OddParents 9:00AM Avatar 9:30AM Avatar 10:00AM The Mighty B! 10:25AM The Mighty B! 10:50AM The Mighty B! 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 12:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 1:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 1:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 2:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 2:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 3:00PM Avatar 3:30PM Avatar 4:00PM Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core 4:05PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 4:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 5:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 5:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 6:00PM Danny Phantom 6:30PM Danny Phantom 7:00PM Avatar 7:30PM Avatar 8:00PM Different shows each week 9:30PM Avatar 10:00PM Avatar 10:30PM Avatar 11:00PM Different shows each week 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM The Troop 1:30AM Invader ZIM 2:00AM Invader ZIM 2:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 3:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 3:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 4:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 4:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 5:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 5:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life Saturdays (starting DECEMBER 4) 6:00AM Zevo-3 6:30AM Zevo-3 7:00AM Making Fiends 7:30AM Making Fiends 8:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants 8:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants 9:00AM Invader ZIM 9:30AM Invader ZIM 10:00AM Avatar 10:30AM Avatar 11:00AM The Mighty B! 11:30AM The Mighty B! 12:00PM Zevo-3 12:30PM Zevo-3 1:00PM The Fairly OddParents 1:30PM The Fairly OddParents 2:00PM The Fairly OddParents 2:30PM The Fairly OddParents 3:00PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 3:30PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 4:00PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 4:30PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 5:00PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 5:30PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 6:00PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 6:30PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 7:00PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 7:30PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 8:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 8:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 9:00PM Planet Sheen 9:30PM T.U.F.F. Puppy 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 11:00PM The Fairly OddParents 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents 12:00AM Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core 12:05AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM Glenn Martin, DDS 1:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 2:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 2:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 3:00AM Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes 3:30AM Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes 4:00AM Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes 4:30AM Random! Cartoons 5:00AM ChalkZone 5:30AM All Grown Up Sundays (starting DECEMBER 5) 6:00AM Zevo-3 6:30AM Zevo-3 7:00AM Danny Phantom 7:30AM Danny Phantom 8:00AM Planet Sheen 8:30AM T.U.F.F. Puppy 9:00AM The Troop 9:30AM The Troop 10:00AM Avatar 10:30AM Avatar 11:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 11:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 12:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 12:30PM Avatar 1:00PM Avatar 1:30PM Avatar 2:00PM Danny Phantom 2:30PM Danny Phantom 3:00PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 3:30PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 4:00PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 4:30PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 5:00PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 5:30PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 6:00PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 6:30PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 7:00PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 7:30PM Best Fest 2010 (different each week) 7:55PM Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core 8:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 8:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 9:00PM The Mighty B! 9:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 11:00PM The Fairly OddParents 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents 12:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 12:22AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 12:43AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 1:04AM Glenn Martin, DDS 1:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 2:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 2:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 3:00AM Three Delivery 3:30AM Three Delivery 4:00AM Three Delivery 4:30AM Random! Cartoons 5:00AM ChalkZone 5:30AM All Grown Up JasonFox The Maniacal Movie Critic Jul 31, 2009 1,296 0 36 Houston, TX Nov 28, 2010 #2 That schedule looks great! trance2009 Good night everybody! Apr 26, 2010 9,608 0 48 Hammond, Indiana Nov 28, 2010 #3 Yeah, they're trying to challenge Disney XD with all that action, definitely. I ain't complaining though. Kool345 Starting at 8/7c on ABC Sep 14, 2009 3,461 0 38 USA Nov 28, 2010 #4 This schedule is better than the old one, however, I am starting to get tired of seeing so much Avatar. Anyways, more Fairly OddParents is always a good thing with me Doguineta Active Member Sep 11, 2010 2,990 0 38 Uruguay twitter.com Nov 28, 2010 #5 the new schedule is awesome. But if they wanted action why stop airing El Tigre? Maybe reduce it's airtime but not air it anymore? And why take off Barnyard? The fact that it was on Nicktoons was the only chance to air the "lost" episodes, but now what will tghey do with them? Tommypezmaster Active Member Aug 2, 2009 1,494 0 38 Scottsdale Nov 28, 2010 #6 Is Random Cartoons going stat in that slot or is it going be rotational again? Dudley Moderator Staff member Moderator Aug 10, 2003 28,907 0 113 32 East Coast of USA www.dtoons.com Nov 28, 2010 #7 El Tigre's gone and that kind of sucks, but I've seen every episode 5 times, so hopefully this will give me a chance to miss it. C cozmorocks12 Member Oct 11, 2008 712 0 16 CA Nov 28, 2010 #8 Maybe the ratings for the Fairly OddParents marathon did much better than what Nicktoons expected? P PunkPhantom Addicted to Toons & Tunes Apr 25, 2010 1,900 0 36 Seattle Nov 28, 2010 #9 No more Secret Show, less Teenage Robot: More Danny Phantom: I like this schedule, it has more variety. ToonsLover Lover of Toons Aug 24, 2010 2,484 0 36 Nov 28, 2010 #10 Ah man, I thought 90's cartoons were gonna get some decent slots, especially when I saw Rugrats listed as getting more slots. Any news if they'll be airing their holiday episodes again this month like last year? I honestly don't see a reason why they're not included in Best Fest. B Bryan Administrator Moderator May 2, 2004 6,733 0 38 Nov 28, 2010 #11 Overall, I like the new schedule myself. I was really getting tired of the old one, as the same shows were airing over and over and over each day. Call me crazy, but I actually prefer to watch shows in marathon format, so 3 hour marathons each day are nice. The expansion of Avatar is the worst part. Airing ~14 episodes each weekday is ridiculous, but I end up not watching Nicktoons as much during primetime, so I’ll end up missing the majority of it anyway – so no big deal. Doguineta said: And why take off Barnyard? The fact that it was on Nicktoons was the only chance to air the "lost" episodes, but now what will tghey do with them? Click to expand... I’m sure Barnyard will return at some point. Really, they were over-airing the episodes, as they were only showing season 1 + a handful of season 2 episodes, over-and-over each week. A break will be nice. Maybe once they are done showing the remaining Mighty B! episodes, Barnyard will return? Tommypezmaster said: Is Random Cartoons going stat in that slot or is it going be rotational again? Click to expand... Not sure. Only this week and Monday of next week are currently available. I’ll know more on Monday or Tuesday (hopefully). cozmorocks12 said: Maybe the ratings for the Fairly OddParents marathon did much better than what Nicktoons expected? Click to expand... That’s what I’m thinking. We’ll see with the ratings report from Cynopsis on Monday or Tuesday (as FOP aired for the entire day-part that Cynopsis reports on). ToonsLover said: Ah man, I thought 90's cartoons were gonna get some decent slots, especially when I saw Rugrats listed as getting more slots. Any news if they'll be airing their holiday episodes again this month like last year? I honestly don't see a reason why they're not included in Best Fest. Click to expand... Rugrats is under the list of “less” episodes. Sorry. Otherwise, none of the late night marathons are being touched, so Rocko, CatDog, Action League & Rugrats are staying. Just that Rugrats is down from 8 episodes per week to 4. T TimmyFan1967 Member Feb 21, 2010 280 0 16 United States Nov 28, 2010 #12 Thanks, Bryan, this is a much... better schedule than they've had for a while. I'm guessing the reason they'll soon be showing so much FOP is due to the upcoming tenth anniversary! Kaveh77 Active Member Mar 29, 2009 2,028 0 36 Arizona Nov 28, 2010 #13 Im liking all of that DBZ Kai in the schedule and Im happy they're bringing back Iron Man and Fantastic Four. Though I still think their late night Marvel is no match for Disney XD's lineup. VSigma100 Still Gold Sep 11, 2010 194 0 16 United States www.youtube.com Nov 28, 2010 #14 This is really great news! We've been needing change, and this is definitely good change. We're getting back some great shows that have been gone for a while, which makes me happy. Except for Rugrats airing less episodes than normal, and the loss of shows like Kappa Mikey I think this is a great schedule change! Especially with the bad slots the Troop is getting during the week. I wish the show would die already. Again, this is some great stuff! Can't wait to see how this turns out. cuzin34 @AsapCuzin Jun 28, 2010 1,028 0 36 space. Nov 28, 2010 #15 thats a lot of action there. to bad i don't have nicktoons channel, i really miss me some DBZ dub on tv. Kaveh77 Active Member Mar 29, 2009 2,028 0 36 Arizona Nov 28, 2010 #16 Did you guys also notice that they put 2 hours of DBZ Kai 4-6 P.M.? Kind of like how CN used to show action weekday afternoons. Maybe when Voltron comes to the channel they can air it right next to DBZ Kai. Kiddington tut tut Aug 20, 2010 3,080 0 38 27 dumpster Nov 30, 2010 #17 Couple of thoughts: 1. THANK GOD they're finally starting to cut ties with The Troop. It should only be a matter of time before that nasty trainwreck is off this network for good. It never even belonged there to begin with (it's not even a cartoon, much less a Nicktoon), which really begs the question; WHY were they actually giving it as much as 4-6 airings a day? 2. Ugh... more Avatar, eh? As someone that already owns the box sets, this does nothing for me. 3. I can't believe it took them this long to give stuff like Tak and El Tigre the axe. Especially Tak. The video game wasn't all that bad, but the cartoon? Ugh... don't even get me started. 4. It makes perfect sense to bring back those action shows (Iron Man, Fantastic Four, X-Men), especially since they've been playing those outdated commercials, promoting those three for several months. At least now those ads won't look totally out of place. 5. Teen Robot still seems to be on quite a bit. How many times was it airing before? 6. Glad to see they're not messing with CatDog and Rocko. Gotta keep some 90's charm around on this channel (it is called Nicktoons, after all). ...and finally... 7. Is that ChalkZone I see, still resting comfortably in the 5:00 AM weekend slot? No kidding. I figured that if any changes to this schedule ever came, that would be one that'd go. It was always just kind of... there. All in all, this schedule is OK, I suppose. Still, it could use way more in terms of 90's Nick. I know it's a tired and beaten argument, but for a channel named "Nicktoons", you'd think stuff like Hey Arnold and Angry Beavers would have a place somewhere on the schedule, even if it's just some offshoot, early morning timeslot. At least that'd be something. D Ducktales Fan Classic Television Fan Here Oct 2, 2005 707 0 18 35 . Nov 30, 2010 #18 Nothing changed for me, really. The 90s nicktoons are still stuck in the wee hours of the morning and the rest of schedule is for today's generation of kids. I guess today's kids really love Avatar. Last edited by a moderator: Nov 30, 2010 Goldstar Neo Good Morning! Jun 4, 2007 21,146 0 48 50 Cartoonsville animationnation.proboards20.com Nov 30, 2010 #19 Ducktales Fan said: Nothing changed for me, really. The 90s nicktoons are still stuck in the wee hours of the morning and the rest of schedule is for today's generation of kids. I guess today's kids really love Avatar. Click to expand... This hardly comes as a shock. Nicktoons stopped being a nostalgia channel the instant it became ad supported (i.e., the day that Viacom realized that nostalgia alone isn't profitable). Now, like Nickelodeon proper, entertaining today's kids are the channel's top priority, and the new original shows take precedent over the 90s reruns. We're not kids, therefore, we're invisible to Nick. It no longer matters what we want to see on Nicktoons. If anyone wants to know what Boomerang would be like if it were to become a commercial channel, there's your answer. What we should do is hope that one day Viacom will pay some company to release proper DVD sets of the 90s Nicktoons rather than just overpriced "Best of" compilations. Last edited by a moderator: Nov 30, 2010 DarthGonzo Fourteen Years! Jun 24, 2001 21,254 0 38 40 Glen Cove, NY Nov 30, 2010 #20 Wow. That's just the same tiny handful of shows repeated over and over and over and over and over.... 1 2 Next 1 of 2 Go to page Go Next Last Status Not open for further replies. Share: Facebook Twitter Reddit Pinterest Tumblr WhatsApp Email Link Thread starter Similar threads Forum Replies Date M Do you guys think that we'll have another show that'll have a huge impact on media? The Toonzone - General Animation Discussion 7 Feb 1, 2019 C&C - DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters - "Share Your Energy! I'm Making a Huge Spirit Bomb!" 5/12 The Adult Swim/Toonami Forum 27 May 12, 2018 B Why are famous cartoons nowadays the ones with huge teen/adult following? The Toonzone - General Animation Discussion 12 Jun 26, 2017 When did you first notice SpongeBob's huge popularity? The Nicktoons Forum 14 Feb 17, 2017 B HUGE Nicktoons Schedule Changes Starting 4/6: Rocko & CatDog are back + more! The Nicktoons Forum 51 Apr 3, 2010 Similar threads M Do you guys think that we'll have another show that'll have a huge impact on media? Started by MrCan Feb 1, 2019 Replies: 7 The Toonzone - General Animation Discussion C&C - DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters - "Share Your Energy! I'm Making a Huge Spirit Bomb!" 5/12 Started by Gold Guy May 12, 2018 Replies: 27 The Adult Swim/Toonami Forum B Why are famous cartoons nowadays the ones with huge teen/adult following? Started by bamboozled Jun 26, 2017 Replies: 12 The Toonzone - General Animation Discussion When did you first notice SpongeBob's huge popularity? Started by Cartoonfan15 Feb 17, 2017 Replies: 14 The Nicktoons Forum B HUGE Nicktoons Schedule Changes Starting 4/6: Rocko & CatDog are back + more! Started by Bryan Apr 3, 2010 Replies: 51 The Nicktoons Forum Spotlight Staff online Magmaster12 Master of MAGnets RoyalRubble Moderator Leviathan "It's against nature!" wonderfly Is this the future?!? Light Lucario Moderator Members online Rod G M622 Kitschensyngk Mostezli Hulkwummy The Overlord RDG Magmaster12 RoyalRubble Leviathan Cartoonfan06 Grenzer SpottyBlue wonderfly Techatax Light Lucario Zorak Masaki Empyrian jasonnguyen2606 TerraKnight LinusFan303 SpongeBobFan2004 Lawren22 Nick Mick dwarr020 F150Dog superkeegan9100 MrCan ChickyBro RainbowCupcake War-bearer Total: 643 (members: 35, guests: 608) Who's on Discord? Latest profile posts D-nice is the man. Recently, my family got a HBO Subscription, and I happen to see The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie on there. Yesterday at 11:07 AM ••• ProtoGentIsDead It's been two years since I've joined here. Yesterday at 12:50 AM ••• SweetShop209 2:40 I never thought I'd see the day someone preferred Ultimate Spiderman to Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes . Friday at 2:37 PM ••• Radical Buster We don't celebrate Thanksgiving in my country, but we do have heated political debates so we certainly have the Thanksgiving spirit. Thursday at 9:50 PM ••• Vuxovich sasq Vuxovich wrote on sasq's profile. I am sure Xiaolin Chronicles aired in Italy. How about that? Thursday at 7:54 PM ••• Forums Cartoons The Nicktoons Forum Forum statistics Threads 289,834 Messages 4,588,111 Members 12,699 Latest member Rainbowkid37 Latest posts "Toonami" News & Discussion Thread Latest: Kitschensyngk 6 minutes ago The Adult Swim/Toonami Forum International Disney Networks Thread Part 5 Latest: jasonnguyen2606 34 minutes ago Disney/Pixar Forum "The Flash" Feature Film Pre-Release Discussion (Spoilers) Latest: the greenman Today at 12:36 AM DC Live-Action Movies and Television Toonzone Picks: The Top Animated Movie of the 2010's! Latest: Gold Guy Today at 12:13 AM The Toonzone - General Animation Discussion J The Problem With Adult Animation: Too Cynical? Latest: JTOONSAnimation Today at 12:13 AM The Toonzone - General Animation Discussion Online statistics Members online 35 Guests online 608 Total visitors 643 Totals may include hidden visitors. Share this page Share this page Share Facebook Twitter Reddit Pinterest Tumblr WhatsApp Email Link Contact us Terms and rules Privacy policy Help Home RSS Forum software by XenForo® © 2010-2019 XenForo Ltd. | Style and add-ons by ThemeHouse | Media embeds via s9e/MediaSites XenMedio 2 PRO © Jason Axelrod of 8WAYRUN Width Queries 27 Time 3.3587s Memory 20.85MB Top Bottom This site uses cookies to help personalise content, tailor your experience and to keep you logged in if you register. By continuing to use this site, you are consenting to our use of cookies. Accept Learn more…